Agent Castle
by Kbeckettcastle
Summary: (AU),When one of the black pawn's models is in danger they send in Agent Rick Castle to protect her,will he put his work first or his heart.
1. Chapter 1

Richard Castle was asleep when his phone rang.  
"Castle."  
"Agent Castle, this is Captain Gates."  
"What can I do for you, Sir?"  
"Agent, we you need you to come to our headquarters."  
"Right away Sir."  
Agent Castle changed his clothes right away and headed to their headquarters.  
Who was Agent Castle? He was a tall but well-built man with ocean blue eyes. He didn't have a girlfriend, fiancé, wife or any children and that's the way he liked it. His job came first.  
"Agent Castle," his Captain greeted.  
"At your service, Captain."  
"Agent Castle I would like you to meet Miss Gina Stevens." Gina was a medium height but skinny woman with blond hair.

"Nice to meet you, Agent," she said, holding out her hand.  
"Miss," he said, shaking her hand.  
"Agent Castle, I require your services and I hear that you're the best in your field."  
"Thank you. What can I help you with?"  
"Agent Castle, I work at Black Pawn Modeling and I fear that one of my models might be in danger."  
"What Miss Stevens is trying to say, is we need you to go undercover as a body guard. Miss Stevens will tell you more in the car."

"So Miss Stevens," Rick asked in the car, "Please Agent, call me Gina" she interrupted.  
"Okay, Gina, I would need to know more details about your model."  
"Her name is Katherine Beckett, but she would rather be called Beckett or Kate."  
"And why do you think your model is in danger?"  
"I got a call from a man I didn't know, threatening Beckett. Some of our models have deranged fans that reach out to us, but this man sounded more dangerous than normal."  
"Know anyone who would want to hurt Beckett?"  
"Not that I know of. She keeps to herself but her mother was murdered when she was sixteen."

"Father?"

"Never knew him."

**I realise that Stevens is not Gina's last name but it's AU for a reason and I'm updating 16 years later soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm putting up two chapters cause my power could go out anytime the weather is crazy.**

Kate Beckett smoothed down her new dress for the photo shoot. Beckett was different compared to the other girls because she didn't spend time worrying about her looks or her weight.

She was tall with tanned skin, beautiful hazel eyes and chestnut brown hair with bits of blond in the curls that framed her face.  
She suddenly noticed someone standing behind her, and opening her drawer, she reached for her gun and held it to her side.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE, KATE PUT IT AWAY!" Gina shouted.  
"Sorry Gina," she said, putting the gun away.  
"You're going to shoot someone one of these days."  
"I'll only shoot if they shoot at me."  
"Please don't be difficult."  
"Alright, fine. What do you want?"  
"This is Agent Castle."  
Kate looked at Gina for more answers.

"Your bodyguard."  
"But I have things under control."  
"What did I just say about being difficult?"  
"How would I know? I wasn't listening."  
"I have to go sort something out. You better listen to Agent Castle."

He stood at the doorway like a statue.  
"You know you can come in",Kate said  
He bowed his head, "Thank you."

"M…" he doesn't know what to call her.  
"Miss. I'm not married, nor do I have a boyfriend. What about you?"  
"Don't have the time."  
"Have you ever been-"  
"Nope," he cut her off.  
"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"  
"Miss Beckett, I'm here about you, not me," he snapped.  
"Right, I'm sorry, I was out of line."  
"Do you know anything about your mother's murder?"  
"No, the stupid NYPD won't tell me anything."  
"What about any calls?"  
"Just from this guy I once went out a on date with, asking me why I climbed out the bathroom window."  
"Interesting, but not helpful to my job."  
"Well if he starts stalking me, isn't that your job?"  
"Is he stalking you?"  
"No, he's not."  
"Good."

"Miss Beckett-"  
"Can you please just call me Kate or Beckett? It makes me uncomfortable when you call me Miss Beckett."  
"Sorry, Kate."  
"Go on with what you were saying before."  
"I'm going to have to ask you to pick up your things from your house."  
"Where are going?"  
"To a safe house."  
"Okay."


End file.
